Zombot Rock Crab
Zombot Rock Crab is the boss in Rock Beach in Plants vs. Zombies: Lost World, appearing on Level 4B. The Zombot Rock Crab is able to roll over all plants and zombies in two lanes which are adjacent to each other (similar to how some of the Zombots in Plants vs. Zombies 2 run over plants and zombies), and as well as launch rocks (which is similar to how some of the Zombots in Plants vs. Zombies 2 fire missiles) which not only destroy a plant on the tile that the rock lands on, but the rock will also permanently be part of the lawn, and act just as normally as all other rocks on the lawn. It can also call for a plane to drop a group of Hang Glider Zombies, similar to how the Zombot Aerostatic Gondola in Plants vs. Zombies 2 ''summons Lost Pilot Zombies. Almanac entry '''Zombot Rock Crab' Toughness: Undying Speed: Hungry The rock-hard, rolling stone of destruction. Special: Fires rocks which can smash plants, and stay on the lawn permanently. Special: Can summon a group of Hang Glider Zombies onto the lawn. Dr. Zomboss was really eager to use this Zombot of his to smash and bowl down the sanctuary. But thanks to you, he has to spend more time making another Zombot for the job. Whether or not you should feel happy about yourself is up to you, what you need to know is that he'll be back for sweet revenge. Phases The Zombot Rock Crab is able to perform one of the following actions: *It will dig through the sand, and start to summon zombies which come out of the area which is being dug into by the Zombot. The types of zombies dug out depend on the phase. *It can extend a launcher and shoot out rocks onto random plants, destroying the plants as well as leaving new rocks on those tiles (if there is already a rock with moss on one of those tiles, the moss on that tile will be removed). *It can extend a satellite dish, which calls for a plane to fly over the lawn, and release Hang Glider Zombies (this is the only way Hang Glider Zombies can appear in the level) *Dr. Zomboss can lower his glass dome and hide himself in the Zombot, then the Zombot will roll up into a ball, and prepare to roll towards the player’s tent. This will cause two lanes adjacent to each other to have all the plants and zombies in them defeated. **Most Plant Food effects can stop him while rolling. Strategies Zombot Rock Crab has the ability to take out two whole lanes of plants. Before it does, it will always roll up into a ball and start preparing to roll. When it does, use Plant Food on an offensive plant to damage and stun the Zombot, preventing it from continuing to take out the lanes. In order to prepare for such situations, it is recommended you save some Plant Food, and not use it unnecessarily (if you don’t happen to have Plant Food, however, the damage can be compensated for, since the zombies in the same lanes will also get taken out, plus, with a conveyor belt supplying seeds, you can repair the damage done quickly). Plant Food should, however, be used more to defend against Gargantuars, as they are a bigger threat compared to the Zombot’s rolling attack. There is no way to counter the Zombot when it starts to launch rocks, and so you will have to try and not only quickly replace the plant that has been destroyed, but also use a Moss-quito to make the rock be able to be planted on (try saving at least one seed packet for these situations). The Zombot can also call for a plane to start releasing Hang Glider Zombies, click here to see how they can be dealt with. Because Loudspeaker seed packets are also supplied in the same level the Zombot is in, utilize them by putting them close to as many offensive plants as possible to increase their speed, thus clearing out hordes of zombies and damaging the Zombot faster. Also make sure to utilize the Wall-nuts (also given in the same level), and make sure it protects the plants from zombies like Newspaper Zombie and Frisbee Zombie. Gallery Zombot Rock Crab.png|Zombot Rock Crab (HD) ZRC First degrade.png|First degrade ZRC Second degrade.png|Second degrade About to launch a rock.png|About to launch a rock Calling for Hang Glider Zombies.png|About to summon Hang Glider Zombies Digging and summoning a Zombot Drone Engineer.png|Digging to summon zombies (notice the Zombot Drone Engineer) Running over a Loudspeaker.png|About to roll over a Loudspeaker ZRC Idling.gif|Idling Click here to return to the main article for Plants vs. Zombies: Lost World. Category:Zombots Category:Zombies with Undying Toughness Category:Zombies with hungry speed Category:Zombies that summon other Zombies Category:PvZ:LW content